


With This Ring

by clgfanfic



Series: Riptide Slash - Passing [3]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine One in Ten #6 under the pen name Duval.

Nick jumped slightly as Cody's arms slid around his chest, the blond giving him a tight hug.  Standing at the galley sink, he turned off the water, wrung out the washcloth, then hung it over the faucet.  His chores done, Nick pressed back against Cody's chest, enjoying the man's touch.

"Mmm," he sighed.  "Feels good."

Cody hugged him a little closer, marveling at how easy it was to touch Nick.  Before the man's confession, and the beginning of their new relationship, he'd never been particularly demonstrative – not nearly as much as Nick had always been.  But now, being able to reach out and touch his lover, it was a novel, purely pleasurable experience, and he indulged in it as often as possible, especially in the privacy of the _Riptide_.

"Looks like you're finished here," he said, then lightly kissed the back of Nick's neck, feeling the man shiver in response.

"Yeah, just finished," Nick said, his tone a little airy as he rested more of his weight against Cody.

"Good," the blond continued, "because something's come up that I'd like you take a look at."

Nick knew exactly what had come up.  It was poking against the crack of his butt.  "Isn't Murray here?" he asked, his eyes closing as Cody's hands moved up his chest to rub circles around the already hard nipples under Nick's T-shirt.

"Nope.  He had some kind of meeting at the college.  An orientation for the people who teach there.  Said he wouldn't be back for three, maybe four hours."

Nick sighed softly, savoring the intimate ministrations, Cody pinching his nipples through the cotton cloth, pulling on them, mashing them down.  He knew what Cody had in mind, and he was more than willing to go along with it, but he was reticent to move away from the welcomed touch.

"What brought this up?" Nick asked, his voice a husky whisper as his hips pressed back against Cody's hard-on.

"I was just sitting up in the salon, thinking about you…"

Nick groaned and tilted his hips back, crushing his ass against his lover's groin.  Every time Cody said something like that it completely undid him.  He'd waited so long to hear words like that, although he'd really never thought he would.  And after only a month it sometimes still seemed dream-like, a fantasy that he was living, looking out through the eyes of another man.  A very lucky man who'd had all of his secret wishes suddenly come true.

Life had gotten so good it scared him, but Cody had been there each step of the way, loving him, encouraging him to talk through his fears, and, most importantly, accepting him, and his desires.  Nick had really thought that his best friend would have been disgusted by those desires, but instead of disgust, Cody had opened his mind to the possibilities and they, miraculously, had become lovers.

Lovers.

The word was like a drug to Nick – a purely pleasurable, very addictive drug.

How had Cody accepted it all so easily?  He wished he understood, but he didn't.  But at least he'd stopped waiting for the blond to change his mind.  Well, almost stopped waiting.

Cody could guess the thoughts running through Nick's mind by the way his muscles tensed slightly.  He wished he could explain his reaction, his feelings, but he couldn't.  He just didn't have the words.  And it just didn't seem as strange to him as Nick thought it should.  He'd loved Nick ever since they'd made it through Vietnam together.  Nick was his best friend, his closest friend, closer to him than a brother.  It just wasn't that big of a step, adding sex to their relationship.

Knowing he didn't want to let Nick fall too far into his thoughts, Cody turned the man around.  He hooked a finger into the neck of Nick's T-shirt and pulled him closer, his other hand sliding down to cup one of the man's butt cheeks.  It was perfect.  His best friend, his closest confident, and now his lover.  Everything he needed, or wanted, all wrapped up inside the skin of one person.  If he could just make Nick see that the fact that he was a man didn't matter…

Nick's breath caught as Cody pulled him in, the look in his eyes loving and predatory.  Why couldn't he just accept their new relationship as easily as Cody had?

 _Because you imagined him rejecting you almost every day for years and years and years_ , he thought in reply to his own question.

But those thoughts scattered a moment later when Cody leaned in and kissed him.  There was no urgency in the action, just the promise of sweet pleasures to come.  The word "foreplay" was suddenly redefined in Nick's mind and he allowed his senses to sink to the feelings that spiraled up from the base of his spine, making his body tingle, carrying him to a special place only Cody could lead him to.

 _Heaven… this is what heaven has to feel like_ , he managed to decide, the strength of the emotion filling his eyes with joyful tears.

          When Cody finally broke the kiss, Nick was weak in the knees.  He held onto the blond until he felt like he'd finally floated back into his body again.  When had he reached up to hold onto him?  He glanced up, meeting the man's gaze.

          "Damn, Nick, when you look at me like that…"  Cody shook his head, holding the man tighter.  "I've never felt so loved."

          Nick blushed and dipped his head again.  He knew he must look pretty pathetic – half-scared, half-longing, all mooning like a love-struck teenager.

          Cody reached up, one hand going to Nick's neck, his thumb almost touching his ear.  "Hey, hey, I like it, okay?  I _love_ it."

          Nick pressed against the touch and nodded, his eyes filling again.  Dreams weren't supposed to come true.  That was for the movies and children's storybooks.  He turned his head, kissing the palm of Cody's hand.

          The blond sighed deeply.  "I love you, Nick Ryder.  Don't you ever forget that.  Come on," he added, tugging Nick forward a little.

The man looked up, desire and hesitation clear in his eyes.  "You're sure Murray's gonna be gone?"

"I'm sure," Cody replied, the predatory look back.

Nick swallowed hard, finding it hard to breathe.  Cody wanted him.  There was no faking that look.  Not _that_ look.  Cody really wanted him – just as much as Nick wanted Cody.  He nodded.

Cody grinned, and taking Nick's hand, led the way up the stairs to the salon.  He stopped there.  The shades were drawn against the summer sun.  He cupped Nick's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss, this one more demanding.  When Nick moaned and thrust his hips forward he stepped back, took the man's hand again, and led him down the second short flight of steps to the remaining staterooms, to the bedroom that they had shared for several years.  But only in the last month had the two twin bunks been replaced by a new, custom-made bed, something a little larger than a double and smaller than a queen.

But Cody didn't lead Nick directly to the bed.  He stopped just inside the room and turned, pulling the dark-haired man into yet another kiss.  Nick's tongue was wonderfully tentative, caressing Cody's while their lips gently touched even as their desires raged.

Nick felt his lover's hands slid down his back, finally cupping his ass, squeezing and kneading until he started to squirm.  Against his abdomen, Cody's hard cock pressed, teased, making him fully hard.  He turned his hips slightly, pressing his own erection against the blond's while their lips ground against each other, their mouths ravenous.

Cody stepped back, then pulled Nick's shirt off.  The dark-haired man responded by tugging off Cody's tee-shirt, then stepped out of his pants and underwear.

The blond grinned at the sight of Nick's cock pointed up at him, flushed and dripping.  He sucked in a long breath, then stripped off his own pants and briefs.  He grabbed Nick by the shoulders, turned him around, and pushed him down onto the foot of the bed.  Dropping down on his knees, he opened the man's legs and dove onto the waiting cock.

Cody took all of his lover in one gulp, sucking ferociously for a little while, then slowly drew back and played his tongue lightly over the wine-red, leaking head.

"Come for me, buddy," he said, wrapping his hand around Nick's cock and taking a few long, slow strokes.

"So close," Nick gulped, squeezing his eyes shut.

Cody picked up the pace, the strokes getting shorter and faster.

And Nick did exactly what he'd been asked to do, unleashing a stream of come that squirted up Cody's chest.

"That's it, babe, give it to me," Cody coaxed as he continued to jerk and pull.  "All of it… that's it."  When Nick emptied, he still held on, squeezing gently as the brunet relaxed.  From the slightly glazed look on his face, Nick was undone, just as Cody had intended.

Nick's expression went slightly wild-eyed when Cody pushed him back onto the bed, then pulled up his legs.  "Do you mind?"

"Mind?" Nick echoed.  "Cody, please…"

The blond pulled a jar of lube from a nearby drawer and greased himself while Nick watched, his legs held high, his arms anchored under his knees.  Nick wanted it, wanted him to fill him up, and Cody felt a delicious tingle of anticipation as he moved in to give his lover exactly what he wanted.

For Cody there was nothing quite so exciting as watching Nick's face as he made love to him.  Nick completely lost himself in the feelings Cody created inside of him.  He radiated desire and love, both of which wrapped around the blond and drove him to higher and higher pleasures.

He moved closer, spreading some of the slick material over and inside the waiting pucker of flesh, watching the ring of muscle dilate.  Then he set the jar aside and positioned himself, gently pushing his way inside the man.

Taking a deep breath, Nick tilted his hips up and Cody felt a tremor go all the way through his body as he let that breath out in a long, low sigh.  "Oh, Cody," he moaned.  "I need you… so much…"

The blond pushed in deeper, swimming in pleasure as his cock was enveloped in the man's tight, hot passage.  A last jerk sealed their bodies together in the most intimate way he could imagine.

Nick grunted, then growled low in his throat.  He trembled again, his whole body quaking with need while Cody held still, enjoying the buried feeling and giving his lover the time he needed to adjust to his size.

After a while Nick wiggled his hips and squeezed his muscles, saying, "Love me, Cody… please."

"I do love you," the blond breathed, leaning forward to kiss Nick's lips, then his eyes, chin, and finally his nipples.  He sucked on one of the hard nubs.  Beneath him, Nick jerked and gasped, his back arching, allowing Cody in a little farther.

With a low groan of his own, Cody leaned back and started to work, pulling half-way out, then thrusting deeply into Nick once, twice, three times.  Then he pulled back until he was only captured by the tight squeeze around the rim of his crown.

"Relax," he told Nick.

Slowly, the tight grip on his cock loosened and he pulled all the way out, watching Nick's asshole wink at him as the man whimpered.  He immediately pushed all the way back in, his balls slapping against Nick's ass.

Then all the way out… wink… and all the way back in… slap.

"Cody," Nick begged, his head rolling from side to side, "hard… hard, please.  Fast."

Cody grinned, but he started alternating between using fast, short strokes that massaged Nick's prostate, to slow, long strokes that drove both of them crazy.

Their loving seemed to go on forever, and Nick savored every moment of it.  It was the highest he'd ever gone, and he was lost in the sheer bliss being created by the blond's deft actions.  It made the dark-haired man noisy, made him say things he'd never said before, made him whine and beg even while he was getting exactly what he wanted.

Cody listened to the softly whispered words – the admissions of love, of want, of the necessity of having Cody in his life, in his body – and his heart filled with love for the man moving under him, his cock swelling larger.  It was as if he'd found paradise, and he had no intention of ever giving it up – any of it.

His gaze swept over the man.  Nick's arms lay limp at his sides, then suddenly flailed about, his hands finally coming to rest on Cody's hips, his fingers urging his hips to a faster pace as he neared release.  Nick's legs were high and wide, as open as he could possibly get, his body writhing on Cody's cock, and still he tried for more, tried to force him further inside.  But it was the raw need on the man's face that undid the blond.

Sweating profusely, Cody started to growl.  Nick's eyes opened, his gaze locking on his lover's.  He watched the blond grimace with pleasure as his load began to rise.  Then, with a snarl, he grabbed Nick's feet and pistoned into him so hard that the bed scooted a bit, and he was going over, moaning, whispering his feelings as he pounded out the longest climax Nick had ever felt, slamming into him over and over as hot shots of come filled him.  The brunet's own cock reacted to the words and sensations, firing off several shots of his own without Nick ever having touched himself.

When Cody was finally empty, his chest heaving, mouth hanging open, he looked down at Nick with what could only be called a silly grin on his face.  He waited, allowing himself to soften, then slowly, carefully, pulled out, saying, "You really do it for me, buddy.  I've never felt anything so damned good in my life."

Before he could move away, Nick captured the man with his legs, forcing Cody to drop down onto his chest where he held onto the man, his body still thrumming with slowly fading waves of bliss that still washed over him.  Come made their skin slick and Nick moved slowly, rubbing and pressing his hairy chest against Cody's smooth one.  The blond's lips found his again and they kissed, deeply, sharing their breaths, their souls.

Several minutes later they finally parted, moving, stretching out side by side on the bed, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Now was his chance.  "Nick?" Cody whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What do you say we go out to Shark Island tomorrow?  We can take lunch, make a day of it."

Nick rolled his head to the side so he could look at the blond.  "But I thought we were going to work on the Cabensen case tomorrow."

Cody shrugged his eyebrows.  "It can wait a day."  Then he narrowed his eyes and gazed hungrily at Nick.  "I want to spend some time with you – alone."

          Nick flushed and he glanced away, but then he looked back and nodded.  "Sounds good."

          "I was hoping you'd say that."  Cody rolled over, his arm reaching over Nick as he kissed the man's shoulder.  He felt his own cock stir slightly.  Glancing over the man he checked the clock.  They still had plenty of time…

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "Hey, Murray," Nick called.

          Cody climbed up from the galley, carrying a picnic basket loaded with food.  "He's not here," he said.

          Nick's eyes widened slightly.  "He's gone again?"

          Cody shrugged.  "You know how Murray gets right before the college starts.  He's got a list a mile long – all the things he has to get done for the class he's teaching."

          Nick nodded, his gaze sweeping over the blond.  He was wearing old cutoffs and a white tee-shirt.  The outfit showed off the man's long legs and his ass.  It also made Nick's cock go semi-hard.  He sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slow.  _Down, stud_ , he chided himself.  There would be plenty of time for that later.  First they had to fly out to the small coastal island.

          "You ready?" he asked.

          Cody nodded and grinned.  "Sure am."

          Nick blushed.  "I, uh, saw that big box in the _Mimi_ —"

          "Supplies," Cody said, heading for the wheelhouse.

"Supplies," Nick echoed.  "What kind of supplies?  That box is huge!"

"You'll see," Cody called back to him.

"Cody, what're you up to?" Nick asked, hurrying after the man.

"You'll see," he repeated.  "Let's go!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The two men passed the time of the flight to Shark Island with small-talk.  Nick landed the _Mimi_ high up on the beach, then shut the helicopter down while Cody climbed down to the cargo hold.

Nick could hear noise coming from the hold, but he guessed that it was Cody, dealing with whatever was in that huge box.  Knowing the blond, it was probably something he was going to enjoy.

When he climbed down to join him, Cody spun around, looking guilty.

"What?" Nick asked.

"What?" Cody replied.

Nick's eyes narrowed.  "All right, what's going on?"

Cody tried to look innocent, but he couldn't quite pull it off.  He shook his head.  "Okay, look, something's going on…"

Nick took a step closer, his heart beginning to race.  Was this it?  Was Cody finally going to change his mind?

"Tell me, damn it," he demanded, his voice catching.

"I think it would be easier if I showed you," Cody replied, jumping down onto the sand.

Nick followed, his heart still thudding, trailing after Cody as the blond led the way to what Nick knew was a small clearing, surrounded by trees and hills.  It was a beautiful spot, perfect for a picnic, but the blond wasn't carrying the basket.

"Cody," Nick called, stopping just before they reached the clearing.  "Come on, man, what's up?"

The blond turned, the smile on his face purely enigmatic.  "I have to show you, Nick," he replied.  "Come on," he urged, stepping back to Nick and wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders.  "Trust me."

Nick hesitated a moment, but then he let Cody guide him into the clearing where he stopped, his eyes widening with surprise.  There were people there – Murray, Dooley, Mama Jo, and Father Bob.  _What're they doing here?_   He looked at Cody, who was grinning like a fool.

He looked back at the others.  There were also two small tables, one with a cake, the picnic basket, and what looked like some wrapped gifts.  On the other table sat candles, and some other items.

Nick felt the blood drain from his face and he looked at Cody again.  "What's—?"

"I think you know," Cody said softly.

"Why?" Nick asked.  "Why didn't you—?"

"Would you have done it?" Cody asked.

Nick started to say yes, of course he would have, but he couldn't.  He wasn't sure he would have, even though God knew he wanted to.

"But how did they—?"

"The box.  As soon as you were in your seat they got out and rode here in the hold."

"The noise—?"

"They had to get here ahead of us to set up the tables and chairs.  I know it's not fancy, but—"

"It's fine," Nick said, his voice a tight, emotion-filled whisper.  "Perfect."

"Come on," Cody said, his hand going to Nick's arm.  "They're waiting for us."

Nick nodded, but his feet refused to move.  "Cody, they know?"

"Of course they know," the blond replied.  "Come on, they can explain."

Like a man marching off to his execution, Nick walked with Cody to join the others.

Murray giggled, looking as excited as a five-year-old on Christmas morning.  "Happy wedding day!" he greeted.

Cody turned so he could talk to Nick and the others at the same time.  "I think this is a bigger surprise than we thought it might be," he said, noting that Nick's color still hadn’t returned.

Murray's expression instantly turned to worry.  "Nick?  Nick, are you feeling all right?"

The brunet shook his head.

"Oh dear," the computer expert said, glancing around and wondering if he should go grab one of the folding chairs for his friend.  He did look like he was ready to pass out.

Dooley stepped up, sticking out his hand.  Nick shook it without really realizing what he was doing.  "Congratulations, guys," the young man said, his happy grin genuine.

He proffered his hand to Cody, who shook it, saying, "Thanks, Dooley."

"I don’t get it," Nick muttered, his gaze taking each of the people standing there.

"I think I can explain," Murray said.  "I've been so happy for you both.  You know that.  And, well, I wanted to do something, well, well, something special.  And, well, since the two of you are planning on spending the rest of your lives together—"  He stopped, his eyes rounding with concern.  "You are planning that, right?  I mean—"

"I am," Cody said softly, interrupting.

Nick looked at his lover, then back to the others.  He nodded.  "Yeah, me too," he managed to whisper.

"Oh.  Oh, that's good.  Yes.  Okay.  Well, as I was saying, I wanted to do something special, and I thought, well, why not a wedding?  After all, the way you live your lives, it's like you're married."

"That's for sure," Dooley said, adding, "You ever hear them fight?"

Nick blushed and Cody chuckled, along with the others.

"I wanted it to be here, in private," Murray continued.  "But I also wanted, well, witnesses, I guess.  People who could share your commitment to each other.  And your joy."

Nick looked at the threesome who were all listening, their expressions a mix of worry and fondness.  "You— You all know?  Cody and—"

"Yes, we know," Mama Jo interrupted.  "And I want you to listen up, both of you beach bums.  I know you two are best friends.  I know you'd lay down your lives to save the other without a moment's hesitation, and I know now, that you're also lovers.  And that's just fine by me."  She glanced down, then looked up again.  "I've never told anyone here about this, but I have a son – a beautiful, bright, wonderful son.  And he's gay.  He lives up in San Francisco, and I see him every chance I get.  So, believe me, I understand why you don't want to spread the news around.  It's not an easy thing to be in this day and age.  I hope that changes, but I understand."

Nick relaxed a little.  He trusted Mama Jo's word.  But… he looked to Dooley.  The young man dipped his head, and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"If word gets out," Nick said softly, "it could ruin the business."

Dooley looked up.  "Hey, man, these lips are sealed – I swear!"  He mimed zipping his mouth closed, then added, "Look, guys, it's cool.  Really."  He glanced around the clearing, his cheeks turning rosy,  then said, "Look, uh, my old man…  I don't talk about him, but, uh, I love him, you know?"

Cody nodded.  Nick just stared at the young man, wondering if he'd ever be able to follow his tangled thoughts.

Dooley took a deep breath, held it a moment, then let it out in a rush as he said, "Okay, look, see, he's, well, he's, he's—"

"Gay," Mama Jo said, having waited just long enough.

"Yeah," he said with a grateful smile.  "He's gay.  My dad's gay.  He was married to my mom, but, he, well, he—"

"We get the picture," Cody said, letting Dooley off the hook.

"But listen," the young man hurried on.  "I think everybody has to be who they really are, see?  I mean, that's who we are, right?  And, and, whoever they love, well, that's cool as far as I'm concerned.  Love's a good thing.  We should all have people who love us.  So I think the two of you, I mean, finding happiness, well, that's, uh…"  He glanced at Murray, trying to find a way to stop his thoughts from falling out of his mouth.  Then he knew.  "It's boss and bodacious, guys!  Congrats!"  He stood up straighter, looking pleased with himself.

"Thanks, Dooley," Nick said, not sure he'd actually followed the conversation, but it sounded like the young man was happy for them.  That just left…

"Nick," Father Bob said before the detective could say another word, "I just want you to know, even though the church doesn't recognize the relationship you now share with Cody, I think God blesses any union that's founded on love and mutual respect.  So even though I can't conduct an official ceremony, I'd be very honored if you'd let me officiate at this ceremony.  In fact, I was very honored when Murray came to me and asked if I'd be willing to help out."

Nick blushed, but he nodded.  "Thanks, Father."

"Okay, well, then," Murray said, "so, it's okay?  I mean, we can have the wedding?"

Nick glanced at Cody.  The man looked as hopeful as Murray did.  He took a deep breath.  This was it.  This was the end of his fears.  If Cody was willing to do this, in front of some of their closest friends, then he was committed, heart and soul.  It really _was_ real.  His dreams _had_ come true.  And Cody wasn't going to change his mind.  He loved Nick.  He honestly loved him, in every way possible.  A warm tingle passed over his skin.

"Yeah, Boz," Nick said.  "We can have the wedding."

Cody wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulder, saying, "Thanks, buddy.  This means a lot to me."

Nick met the blond's eyes.  "To me, too," he said, his voice choked with emotion.

"This is so boss," Murray said, quickly shifting each of them into their "proper place."  Once that was done, he stepped back and gestured to the priest.

Father Bob nodded, then conducted a short, but elegant ceremony that emphasized the foundation of any relationship – love, trust, and communication.  Then he looked to Murray, saying, "Do you have the rings?"

The computer expert nodded.  He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out two small silver boxes with "Nick" and "Cody" engraved on the tops.  He handed them to the priest.

Father Bob took the cases and handed the box marked "Nick" to Cody and the one marked "Cody" to Nick.

Each of the detectives opened the case and took out the plain silver band that was inside.

"Look at the inside," Cody said softly.

Nick checked, finding a series of intricately entwined N's and C's covering the inner surface.  It was perfect, almost as if the very ring he would have wanted to seal his relationship with Cody had been turned discretely inside out to protect their privacy, but it would still remind him every single moment just how lucky he was.

He looked up.  "It's perfect," he said.  "Beautiful.  How—?"

"My mom had them made," Cody explained.  "She wanted to be here, but–"

"Your mom?" Nick asked, his eyes rounding, his face paling again.  "You told your mom about—?"

"Nick," Cody interrupted.  "She's my mom, remember.  She said, and I'm quoting here…"  He assumed his mother's blue-blood tone.  "'As long as you're happy, dear, then I'm happy.  Why, some of my best friends are gay men.  It's a sign of great creativity.  And you do know that I've always loved Nick.  Such a nice boy.  So good for you.  Give him a kiss for me.  Oh, I do wish I didn't have that charity event…'"  He chuckled.  "She had more to say, but that's the important part.  She came up with the idea for the rings on her own.  I had no idea she was planning anything until they arrived in the mail the other day."

"When?"

"You were picking the 'Vette up, after you got the tires rotated."

Nick nodded, looking down at the ring again.  Mrs. Allan was okay – for a rich woman.  He looked up with a grin.  "This mean I can call her mom, now?"

Cody and the others laughed.  "Why not?  She'd probably love it."  The sudden look of concern on Nick's face prompted an additional, "What?"

"We can't wear these," Nick said.  "I mean, not on—"

"Already thought about that, and so did my mom," Cody interrupted.  "They're sized to fit the right ring finger."

Nick shook his head.  Mrs. Allen _had_ thought of everything.  He looked at the priest.  "Okay, sorry about interrupting."

"That's perfectly all right," Father Bob said with a smile.  "Nick, Cody, these rings are a tangible symbol of your future life, shared together.  Let it be a constant reminder of your love, strong and unending."

Cody slipped Nick's ring onto his finger first.  "Nick, you're so many things to me – a friend, a brother, my partner…  You're so much a part of my life that I can't honestly tell where you stop and I start any more.  I want you to know that that was true _before_ you told me about your past, about how you wanted me…  Us becoming lovers, well, it was a short step from where we were to where we ended up.  And I am so glad you guided me to make that last step.  I love you, Nick Ryder, now and for the rest of our lives."

Nick swallowed hard, the man's words forcing tears into his eyes.  He heard Murray sniff and saw Mama Jo hand him one of her extra tissues.  Then she dabbed her own eyes.  He quickly looked down at the ring he was holding before his own emotions slipped out of control.  With his heart pounding, he took Cody's hand and slipped the silver band onto his finger.

"You know I've been pretty scared about all this," he said softly.  "I've been in love with you since I was a kid…  It was your face I saw when I closed my eyes at night…  When I dreamed about finding someone, it was always you."  He chuckled softly and shook his head.  "When I saw you again in Vietnam, I seriously thought I was seeing things.  Or maybe I'd died, and just didn’t know it yet, because you would have to be in any heaven I got to…  And you know, I only loved you more the longer I knew you.  And it scared me.  Really scared me.  But I couldn't stop it.  After a while, I learned to hide those feelings, but they were always there."

He looked up, meeting Cody's eyes.  "I've been so damned scared that this couldn't be real…  I mean, my dreams weren't supposed to come true.  But there you are."  He snorted, shaking his head, his eyes shining.  "My love for you isn't going to change, Cody… not unless it just gets deeper.  And I knew from the moment I saw you again in Baton Rouge that you were going to be part of my life – for as long as it lasted.  And I can't imagine anyone else I'd want to spend a life with.  I'm just damned glad you're willing to put up with me."

Cody laughed, his own eyes bright.  He stepped up and pulled Nick into a tight hug.

Father Bob cleared his throat and said, "You can kiss your life-partner."

And Cody took advantage of the suggestion, capturing Nick's lips in a long, passionate kiss that had Murray and Dooley blushing, Mama Jo smiling and nodding, and Father Bob grinning.

They stepped apart only to be caught in a rain of rice.

"Congratulations!" they all cheered.

          Food, wine and wedding cake followed.  Then the pair opened the waiting presents from Cody's mom, and the guests.  That done, Murray handed them two last gifts that he'd hidden in the picnic basket.

          "Who are these from?" Cody asked, not recognizing either one.

          "They're from Helen Howell and Bax," Murray replied with a grin.  Then he giggled.  "I called them, too.  They both wanted to be here, but they couldn't make it.  However, they wanted me to pass along their best wishes, and these."

          Cody opened Helen's gift.  "Oh my God, she—"  He shook his head.  "Nick, she says she's made the three of us her beneficiaries!"

          Nick's eyes rounded.  "You've gotta be kidding."

          "No joke," Cody said, handing the man the paper.

          Nick looked up.  "Can she do that?"

          "She can if she wants to," Murray said, giggling some more, wondering how the residents of Pier 56 would react when they discovered that the detectives would one day own the property.  "What did Bax send?"

          Nick opened the second thin box, then peeled back the tissue paper inside.  There was a small card and he plucked it out and read the note penned inside.  His eyes rounded, then he looked up at Cody.  "Airplane tickets," he announced.  "To Aspen, Colorado.  For a two-week-long, all expenses paid… honeymoon."

Cody grinned.  "That Baxter, he certainly knows how to live.  And how to make his friends happy."

          The party continued into the evening, Nick foregoing any more champagne after his first glass.  After all, he had to fly them all back to King Harbor.  Around six they gathered up the tables, chairs, and other goodies, carrying them back to the _Mimi_.

Nick waited until everything was stowed, then said, "I just want you all to know how much this means to me.  I, uh, I really appreciate it."

          "It was our pleasure," Mama Jo said, giving him a hug.  "I just hope Andy finds someone like one of you."

          "Be happy," Father Bob said, shaking both men's hands.  "That's all I want."

          "We will be," Cody promised.  "Or I'll kick his butt."

          "Murray," Nick said.  "I also want to apologize… for how I've been acting since— Well, you know."

          "No need," the computer expert assured.  "I know it must've been hard, having me there—"

          "No," Nick said before the man could go on.  "Don’t you ever think that.  It had nothing to do with you.  It was me, my fears that made it hard."  He reached out and gave the slender man a hug.  "You're an important part of my life, too.  I don't want you to ever forget that."

          When Murray stepped back his eyes were shining.  "Thanks, Nick.  That means more to me than you could know."

          "And it goes for me, too," Cody added.

          Murray nodded, then fished into his pocket for the tissue he'd stuck in there earlier.

          "Okay," Nick said, his voice thick, "all a-board!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Two days later Nick and Cody sat on a balcony, watching the sun set behind the mountains.  Baxter had arranged for them to get the best suite at the resort and the balcony was tucked into the architecture, private and very comfortable.  The two men lay together on what they thought might be a futon of some kind, sipping on expensive imported beer and enjoying the colorful display overhead.

          "If this is a dream, don't wake me up – ever."

          "I thought we were past that," Cody replied, setting his beer down on a small wooden table and rolling closer to his life-partner.

          "I mean this place," Nick assured him, setting his beer on the deck and snuggling closer to the blond.  "It's… incredible."

          "I can't disagree.  It is beautiful.  And we have a whole two weeks to enjoy it."

          "Not to mention spend the cash Bax wired ahead for us.  He's really something."

          Cody nodded.  "He's a good friend.  I wish I thought he was half as happy as we are."

          "He's a very, very, very rich friend," Nick added.  "But I know what you mean.  I'll bet he wishes he could be a bum again sometimes."

          "We'll send him a postcard."

          "If we have time," Nick said, his hand reaching down to stroke Cody's soft cock though his pants, feeling it grow hard under his touch.

          "Hmm," the blond agreed, his breath going airy and fast.  "Hey, Nick."

          "Yeah?"

          "You realize that this is our wedding night, right?"

          "Yeah, I know," Nick replied, squeezing Cody and making his hips jerk.  "What's your point?"

          "Well, I don't know about you," the blond said, "but I want to spend the whole night making love to you, over and over again."

          Nick chuckled softly, feeling his own cock harden in reply to the words.  "Think I'm up to that.  How 'bout you?"

          "Don't know, never tried to go all night," Cody replied.  "Let's go find out."

 

The End


End file.
